Life is Not Normal
by NaaraHatake
Summary: Piccolo and Chi-Chi's daughter has lost something that can not be replaced. Every tie between the family is lost in unspoken words. The half namekian child is lost, but someone of great power can help her, but for a price. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Never before had there been an odder couple.

A Human and a Namekian. They seemed so different, yet had so much in common. Both grouchy, strict, and vicious when provoked. In a way, there were a perfect couple, so to speak.

They did fight though, although, I think they liked it. They would listen to each other though; listen to each other's day. No matter how boring it would be. The Namek would help Chi-Chi with shopping, which was weird to see if you were Krillin or Yamcha. Yes, they would be that odd, 'perfect' couple. Piccolo was also a good father like figure...in a way. Even if one of their children wasn't his or that the other boy thought of him more of an uncle, which he didn't mind.

* * *

><p>The family was called to breakfast.<p>

Goten ran down the stairs and jumped in his chair. Chi-Chi crossed her arms, "Did you wash your hands?" The boy nodded. She raised an eyebrow at him. He nodded again, "Yes Mom, I did." She smiled and went to her cooking pan. Goten looked over at his father, "Mornin' dad!" Piccolo glanced over his glass, "Good morning. Where is your brother?"

Goten motioned to the stairs, "Getting Tora." Piccolo nodded and took a sip of his water. Chi-Chi placed a plate of eggs and fish in front of Goten. Goten groaned, "Fish again?" Chi-Chi placed her hands on her hips, "Your brother caught that fish so we are going to eat the whole thing." Goten crossed his arms, "But moom!" Piccolo growled, "Listen to your mother Goten." Goten glared at his plate, "Yes dad."

Gohan came down the stairs with Tora in his arms. Gohan placed the two year old on a chair and sat next to her. Gohan smiled, "Morning Mom, Goten, Piccolo." Piccolo nodded in response. Chi-Chi placed a plate in front of Gohan, "Good morning dear." Gohan looked at his plate, regretting catching that giant fish.

Chi-Chi gave her daughter a glass of water, since she didn't really have to eat anything, like her father.

Breakfast was quiet quick. Gohan stretched, "Well, I'm going over to Videl's." Goten smirked, "You mean your girlfriend?" Tora giggled. Gohan glared at him. Chi-Chi smiled slightly as she was washing the dishes. Piccolo nodded, "Alright." Gohan stood up and grabbed a bag that was hanging from the coat hanger. "See ya guys later!" He dashed out the house, closing the door behind him.

Piccolo glanced at the door and stood up. He glanced at Goten, "Want to train today?" Goten smiled, "Sure!" Tora spoke up, "Can I train too Papa!" Piccolo glanced at Chi-Chi. She thought a bit, "Is your homework done?" She tapped her claws on the table and sighed, "No." She jumped off of the chair and slowly walked up the stairs. The Namek looked over at his wife, "Does she really need to do school work? She is only two."

Chi-Chi crossed her arms, "Well, she learned her first word five months after she was born, and learned to walk two months after that. Since she doesn't sleep, she can have more time to do school work and play." Piccolo smirked, "That still doesn't answer my question." Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, "I'm just saying that she is smarter than you think."

Piccolo nodded, "I know." He pulled her into a kiss. She deepened the kiss and hugged him. Goten grimaced and faked gagged. Chi-Chi chuckled and looked at Goten then back to Piccolo. "Go on and train."

* * *

><p>Everything seems to be all happy and cheerful.<p>

Once everything was fine and dandy after it, something else was making its way to Earth. And that would change a lot.

**How'd I do?**

**I would do the Buu saga thing but...I really don't wanna. I don't have a lot of stuff about Buu or the episodes. Then it would be complicated about when everybody turns into something, then how Piccolo, Chi-Chi, or the others would react. I might do it though.**

**Anyways, hoped you like. Please subscribe and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Four years past.**

"Goten! Stop!" The six year old glared at the ten year old.

Goten chuckled, "Come on Tora, it's just a little stuffed toy." The boy waved the stuffed dog above the girl's head. Tora narrowed her eyes at the demi-saiyan. She was not as strong as her brothers, but nobody messed with her. She was smarter than Gohan (who was pretty much a scholar), and faster than both of her older brothers as well. The combination was very deadly, espically with her temper.

That was what Goten had forgotten.

Tora eyed a tree behind Goten and spotted an apple laying next her feet. While Goten was laughing at her anger, she slowly bent down and picked the apple. It shined in the sunlight, reflecting the light back onto her pale face. She threw the apple up and threw it against the tree.

The apple bounced off the tree and hit Goten on the back of the head. Juice from the fruit splattered against her brother's skull and broke in several pieces.

Goten yelled out in pain and dropped the dog so he could rub his sore head. Tora eagerly picked up the stuffed dog and pulled it to her chest. She stuck out her tongue and waltz back to the house. He weight cape flowing behind her.

* * *

><p>When the family was being called to dinner, Goten was the last to come down.<p>

His shoulders were slumped and his head was down. He shuffled his feet to the table and sat down in his usual seat next to his father and his mother. Tora sat in front of him, and when he looked up at her, he would glare at her then look away quickly.

Piccolo noticed the tension in the boy, and the smug look on his daughter's face. He took a small sip of his water and took another glance over his children.

Chi-Chi placed a plate before Goten and kissed his head. The half saiyan winced. Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes, "Is that a bump on your head? What happened Goten?" Goten looked over to Tora, who was sipping a glass of water innocently. But Goten knew that her eyes said 'if you tell, I'll kill you in your sleep.' Goten glanced away, "I...fell."

Piccolo tapped his fingers on the table. "Come on boy, tell the truth." Goten took a deep breath, "Tora hit me with an apple!" Piccolo glanced over at Tora, waiting to hear what she had to say.

Tora played her part perfectly and calmly. She placed her glass down and said, "You should have dodged it." Piccolo smirked slightly, then his face became hard once more. Goten glared at her, "You shouldn't have thrown it in the first place!" Tora narrowed her eyes, "_You _shouldn't have taken my dog."

Piccolo sighed as his children bickered. He glanced up at Chi-Chi who was just as frustrated.

Finally, Piccolo was through. He bellowed, "Enough!" The house shook as he spoke that word. The two stopped and looked up at their father. Piccolo glanced between the two of them, then finally dropped his gaze down on Goten, "Goten, first of all, you know not to tease your sister. Second, always be on guard. First rule I taught you." He glanced at Chi-Chi to have her turn.

Chi-Chi looked down at Tora, "And Tora, you should handle you anger better." Tora raised an eyebrow, knowing that neither of her parents could contain their anger, and that is was ironic that her mother would say that. But, since that they were waiting for a response, Tora said, "Yes ma'am." And Goten said, "Yes sir."

Piccolo crossed his arms, "Good. Now Goten, finish your meal and Tora, go work on your homework." Tora slumped out of the chair and walked up stairs. Goten devoured his food and went to finish his homework as well.

* * *

><p>Trunks passed the ball to Goten. Goten caught the ball and threw it with all his strength. Trunks ducked out of the way. The ball went through a tree and into a bush. He eyed Goten carefully, "What's wrong Goten? You've been weird today. What's wrong?"<p>

Goten crossed his arms, "Tora gets what ever she wants. She never gets in trouble." Trunks sat on the ground, "How?" Goten sat across from him and placed his hands in his lap. "When ever we get in a fight, I am the one who gets blamed. Dad even pays more attention to her than he does with me. It's not fair."

Trunks felt sympathy for his best friend. He wrapped an arm around Goten's shoulders, "I don't have a little sister, so I don't know how I could help. But there is one thing she doesn't have, and that's me as a friend. I will always be your best friend Goten!" Trunks smiled brightly and Goten smirked back, "Yeah, that's true, huh? Besides, the next time we fight, I will beat her because I am stronger than her!

Trunks punched his shoulder softly, "That's the spirit! Now, let's go get a new ball."

* * *

><p>The hag chuckled deviously and tapped the glass ball. "What a cute family." She circled her scrawny, wrinklely finger around the tall green man and his angry wife. "It will be a shame if anything happened to them." She turned to a family with a woman with blue hair with her purple haired son and angry husband, "And them." She pointed to another ball, "And them."<p>

The witch cackled and took out a ball that had shown a ship in space. "Now let's see if I can move your course..."

**Sorry it took so long! I couldn't think of a plot. But I found it!**

**Anyways, please review and subscribe!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tora looked out of her window, looking at Goten play with Trunks. She glared at the boys. Although she was smart, she didn't really have friends. She didn't look normal like her brothers, and the only other girl close to her age was Marron, whom she loathes to no extent. Don't get her wrong; she loved her father, and glad to have his features, but it didn't help her making friends.

She was a rather crude child, and far more mature that her age. She was opinioned and head strong. She tells her self and others that she doesn't need friends. To tell the truth though, at some times, she felt very lonely.

She longed for a companion when she looked at Gohan and Goten with their friends; though she would never admit it. Her father wasn't always there with her, along with her mother. Gohan married to Videl and wasn't home all that often. Goten didn't want anything to do with her. Tora was hopelessly alone, and she longed for a friend of her own.

She didn't know weather to be scared of being alone or to be happy. It was a thought to go over.

She tapped her pencil against her books and placed it down gently beside the stack. She walked over to the window and laid her head on the window sill. She glared at her brother and Trunks. Their laughter rung in her ears. She couldn't help a growl to escape from her lips and stood straight. She walked out of the room and descended down the stairs to the kitchen.

She walked over to the cupboards and levitated a bit to reach the doors. She found a glass and fills it with water from the sink. She landed on the floor and gulped the water in a few seconds. She looked into the empty glass, watching a small droplet fall from one side to another.

"You seem troubled Tora." The little half-Namek was slightly startled as she heard her father's voice. She looked up and met Piccolo's eyes. Although the elder Namkian rarely shown emotion, Tora saw a bit of worry emanating from her father's eyes. She had picked up that skill from her father. So in reality, no one could truly keep their emotions from her, and no one could keep them away from him. Not even her.

Tora shook her head, "Nothing Father." Piccolo crossed his arms in disbelief. The green man turned and walked to the door, motioning her to follow. Tora set the cup on the counter and followed her father.

She closed the door behind her, knowing her mother would be cross with her for leaving the door open again. Piccolo rocketed into the sky. Tora powered up her kai and followed her dear father.

It was a silent flight. Tora had no idea where he was taking her, and Piccolo intended not to tell until they arrived. About an hour and a half later, the environment changed.

The land was filled with plateaus of many sizes. Grass was the main vegetation, save for a few scrawny trees here and there. Small lakes were dotted in the area. Piccolo slowed down and landed on a fairly large plateau. Tora slowed down and stood beside the Namekian. A breeze waved her cape back, almost toppling her over. Piccolo gently held her shoulder and held her firm. Tora looked up at him, watching him stand tall as the wind gushes over the plateau.

Once the wind settled down, Piccolo let go of his daughter. Piccolo crossed his arms as he gazed over the land. After a short while he finally spoke, "I spent many years here, before I met your eldest brother. I trained and meditated; readying to battle Goku once more. That would all I had ever done before Goku's brother came here."

Piccolo looked down at Tora, "I suppose you could say that I was alone. I never really wanted companionship. Although, after I began training Gohan, I guess something in me changed slightly. He is a good friend. I felt...a tad bit happier I suppose." He knew he wasn't really getting to the point, "What I am trying to say is that there is... there is a friend for any one. Even your very dull brother some how received a friend. You'll find one." A smirk touched his lips afterward.

Tora hugged his torso. She should've known that he would know all of her problems.

Piccolo patted her head with affection. Tora looked up and giggled, "I can't believe you said that Goten was dull!" A small, almost unnoticble, smile appeared on his face, "You have to admit, he isn't quite right." Tora grabbed on to his gi as another gust of wind blew. She buried her face into Piccolo's back and braced for the wind.

If Piccolo wasn't so stoic, he would have laughed at the sight. Once the wind died down once more, he said, "You are not to tell a soul about this." Tora giggled, knowing how her father didn't like having people thinking he's soft. She nodded, "I know." Piccolo looked at the sun and decided that they should head home before Chi-Chi has a cow and then chews his ass for being late for so long.

Oh how he missed those days alone sometimes.

He turned around, "Alright, time to head back." He sprung in the air with Tora close to his heels.

**Sorry it took so long. I just needed a break from everything. The stories and school had become over whelming. So, please review and subscribe.**


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan came home with Videl. Goten saw them out of his window and flew down the stairs. He reached the door just as Chi-Chi opened the door. The smaller half breed tackled his brother to the ground. Gohan laughed and wrestled with his brother outside.

Chi-Chi shook her head and laughed, "Boys boys, enough. Come on inside before you dirty yourselves up." Gohan chuckled and jumped to his feet and brushed off his pants.

He grabbed Goten and gave him a nuggie, "How's my little bro doing?" Goten laughed and pushed his arm away, "I'm good!"

Gohan smiled and walked inside. Piccolo was leaning against a wall when the group came in. Piccolo smirked, "Hey there kid." Gohan walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey Piccolo! How have things been here?"

Piccolo shrugged, "Pretty much the same. Goten and Tora just fighting and running a muck." Gohan chuckled and looked around, "Speaking of the little tormentor, where is she? She usually tackles me with Goten."

Piccolo's smiled faulterd, "She is...ill."

Gohan was taken back. Namekians didn't get sick. Well, that's what he heard from Dende. Their immune system kept out a lot of illnesses, making them very healthy creatures. They were healthier than sayians. Dende said right after she was born that she would have the immune system of a namekian's. That was the truth as well. She never got sick when their mother was sick, or even when her brothers got sick once. (That was a surprise to everyone.)

Dende also said that it is very dangerous if a Namek gets sick. They have many side effects like a fever and dehydration. Both are very dangerous to a Namekian, considering that they mainly survive on water. If they are not taken care of properly, they could die. One last thing that Dende said, was that after they are healed of the illness, that something happens to their power. Although, since it is so rare for one of their kind to get sick, no one knows what.

Gohan looked behind him to see his brother, Videl, and his mother all talking in the kitchen. Chi-Chi looked more stressed than usual. Her eyes were slightly baggy from lack of sleep. Piccolo whispered, "Your mother has taken it very hard. She barely sleeps or leave Tora's side. It is good for her to take this break. I am the one watching her. I just came down to greet you before I go back."

Gohan looked down, "May I see her?" Piccolo nodded and decided up the stairs. Gohan followed his green uncle up the stairs. Piccolo stood next to the door way of Tora's room.

Gohan passed Piccolo and into the room. It was dark, with the only light coming from the slits of the blinds. Tora lay in her bed, still as a board. He walked up to her bed and sat on his knees. With a closer look, he could get a closer look at his little sister.

Her eyes were closed in a deep sleep, but could tell that she was having unpleasant dreams. Her face was paler than normal, with beads of sweat rolling down her face. Her antennae like things were drooping slightly. Her hair was pulled back behind her face. His sister usually looked so strong, but now, lying in her bed, she looked small, and fragile.

She looked like she would break if he touched her.

Gohan pulled back a stray hair from her face. Her fever was so intense that he could feel the heat with his hand only an inch away from her face. He took her hand and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

He asked with a shake in his voice, "How long has she been sick?"

Piccolo stood behind him, staring sadly down at his daughter, "One week and two days. She has been asleep for five days. She hasn't woken up since." Piccolo grabbed a towel that lay next to bucket on the girl's desk. He dipped the towel in the cool water and walked to the other side of the bed. He placed the wet towel gently on her forehead, trying to cool her fever down.

The namek said, "Dende was here yesterday. He couldn't do anything, but said she will be out for a few more weeks. I don't know how much your mother can take though."

Gohan thought for a bit as he looked down at Tora. He remembered the day she was born. Piccolo came out and showed Goten and him their new sister. Goten wasn't all that excited, but Gohan was. He eagerly held her, looking at her soft eyes. He knew that he would be one of those brothers that would protect his sister. To be there for her.

Now was that time.

Gohan said softly, "I can stay and help?" Piccolo looked at Gohan questionly. The half-sayian looked up at him, "I can persuade Videl to stay here for a while. I know you guys have that extra room. I think she would understand."

Piccolo smiled slightly, "Alright, but that's all on you though."

Gohan nodded and stood up. "I'll go talk to her about it. I'll ask mom too."

Piccolo placed the rag back in the bucket, "I don't think your mother would mind you staying. In fact, I don't think she would let you go again. You have no idea how many times your mother told me how much she misses you."

Gohan smiled slightly before looking back down at Tora, "You think she is going to be okay?"

Piccolo placed a hand on his shoulder, "She has a strong heart, like you do. I think that she will get through it. That and she have a very protective family that refuses to let anything happen to her."

The young man smiled sadly, "Yeah. She does."

* * *

><p>Videl agreed with Gohan and Chi-Chi gladly let them stay. Goten was just glad that his brother was home again. Yet dinner was very awkward because of Tora's and Piccolo's absence.<p>

Gohan helped his mother with his sister while Videl helped around the house. Every now and then Gohan would train with Piccolo, so the green man could loose some stress, and play with Goten. Yet Tora's condition did not improve.

One night, two weeks later, Chi-Chi was sitting on the bed, looking out the window. Her hair was down and wore her white night gown. Her fingers were twisting her night gown. Piccolo walked into the room, taking a small break of watching the girl. He saw his wife and slowly walked to stand next to the bed.

Chi-Chi whispered, "I'm worried about her." Her voice was quiet that only Piccolo could've heard it. The namekian sighed and sat next to her. "I am too." Only Chi-Chi and Gohan could make the man open up. She leaned into her husband and kept looking out the window. Her eyes were on the brink of tearing up, "My poor baby. I can't stand seeing her so sick and hopeless, and I can't do much to help her."

Piccolo looked down at the crying woman. He didn't like it when she cried. It annoyed him and had him feeling guilty that she cried as well. "All we can do is to make sure she is hydrated and wait." She nodded against his shoulder.

* * *

><p>That same night, Goten wandered into his sister's room right as his father left. He tip toed to Tora's bed and stood next it. He looked down at her pale sister. Her chest was rising up and down in slow breaths.<p>

His face grew sad as he watched her helpless sister lying in the bed. Tears fell down his face. He whispered, "I'm so sorry."

-Flash Back-

_Goten and Tora were out side for the day. They were bickering so much that their mother forced them outside and told them not to come in until dinner. So now, they were wandering though the forest, looking around the area. Tora would cough slightly through out the day, but it wasn't notable to the half breed._

_After a few hours, Goten announced, "I'm bored!" _

_Tora was hanging from a tree branch, "What do you want me to do about it?" _

_Goten smiled, "We could fight!"_

_Tora rolled her eyes as she lifted herself onto the branch. She said, "Mama won't like it if we fight this close to the house. Remember the last time you and Gohan fought and you broke that window? She was awfully sore. Frankly, I don't want to be grounded."_

_Gohan snorted, "Come on, where's your fun side? Oh I get it! You're scared!" That hit a spot right there. _

_She growled, "What did you say?" _

_Goten crossed his arms, "You hearted me! You think you're so smart and stuff, but I can beat you in a heart beat!" He snapped his fingers._

_Tora jumped down from the tree, "Shut up Goten! I so can beat you!" _

_Goten laughed, "Yeah right! I am stronger than you, and I can go super sayian one! There is no way that you can... oof!" Tora attacked her brother before he said anymore. She kicked him in gut and threw him into a tree. Goten brushed off his gi and growled. He flew towards Tora, hoping to ram into him. Yet Tora dodge quickly, having Goten run straight through a tree._

_Goten turned around with rage in his eyes. Tora smirked. The two then ran at each other._

_They threw kicks and punches at each other, yet both were able to dodge them. Goten was throwing a punch, on which Tora was going to dodge. Yet something in her stomach clenched and she toppled over. Goten's punch reached its mark, punching her in the stomach. His sister flew back and landed a few feet away. Goten would have cheered for his victory but noticed that something wasn't right. She wasn't getting back up. Instead, she was coughing and wheezing._

_Goten ran to her side and bent down. She placed a hand on her back and looked around. He told her, "Don't worry Tora, I-I'll get you home." He picked her up and ran to the house. He reached the door and bursted in. Goten yelled, "Mom! Mom come here!"_

_Chi-Chi ran down the stairs, "What's wrong Goten? What's going on?" She looked at Tora and gasped, "What happened?"_

_Goten didn't want to say anything about the fight, "She just started coughing and fell over." Tora coughed to reassure Goten's remark._

_Chi-Chi took her out of her son's arms, "Go find your father and tell him to get Dende." Goten nodded and went to find his father. Piccolo and Goten brought Dende over to the house. Goten was slightly relived that he wasn't the one who made her cough, but was worried more when he found out that she was sick._

-End Flashback-

Goten felt horribly guilty. Although he didn't cause this, he couldn't help but feel guilty. His kind heart wouldn't allow him to not feel guilty. He knew his father would come any minute now so he kissed her clammy forehead and hurried out of the room and into his.

* * *

><p>The next morning, everybody was down for breakfast. Chi-Chi served plates for her sons and Videl. Piccolo came down for a glass of water after watching Tora sleep. The group was making small conversations while eating or drinking. Yet things were silenced when they heard a yawn behind them. Every body looked towards the entrance to the kitchen with widened eyes.<p>

Tora stood there in a green night gown. Her hair was lying against her shoulders. She was rubbing an eye and asked tiredly, "What is everybody staring at?"

Chi-Chi was the first one to run up and hug her. She squeezed her tight, "Oh my baby!"

Tora squirmed, "Mama. You're crushing me." Yet that didn't stop her brothers from running up and giving her death hug as well. Goten hugged her middle while Gohan hugged her shoulders and kissed her forehead. Videl walked over and placed her hands on her hips and smiled. Piccolo walked over and brushed back her hair.

Tora asked, "What happened?"

After a conversation at the table, Tora finally realized that she was asleep much longer than she thought. She was handed another glass of water, apparently her parents were afraid she might still be getting dehydrated. Tora took a sip, "So, I've been asleep for three weeks _and_ sick?" The group nodded.

Chi-Chi stated, "But you are not going to do any training at all until Dende comes over and makes sure that you are healthy again." Tora groaned, "But mom. Gohan's here!"

Gohan ruffled her hair, "Listen to Mom, she's right. It's also not wise to go against her. I'll stay a bit longer so we can train later. I'll even take you and Goten out to the city and look around. How's that?" Tora nodded and hugged her eldest brother.

**Aren't they cute?**

**How was that? Pretty awesome huh? OK, this will make much more sense later, just trust me on this.**

**Please subscribe and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Dende came over to check on Tora. The child sat on a kitchen chair in the living room. Her parents and brothers stood around her yet gave working room for the namekian.

Dende checked her temperature and her reflexes first. He made sure her hearing was as fine as it was before and checks that her physic abilities were up to check. After his final examination, Dende smiled, "She is even healthier than before. Her reflexes are the same as it was and nothing seems to be out of place. She can definitely go out side or even start training. In fact, I recommend it. She needs to stretch out her muscles again."

The half namek beamed up to her mother. Chi-Chi crossed her arms, "Alright, fine." She leaned down and hugged her daughter quite fiercely, "I just love my baby so much and I don't want anything to happen to you." Tora groaned as Chi-Chi nuzzled her daughter's cheek. Dende laughed as he made his way out of the house. He waved goodbye and lifted into the air.

Gohan brushed his pants, "It looks like you two get to go to the city today. Well, if it's OK with mom."

Goten and his sister looked up at Chi-Chi and Piccolo. The mother sighed, "I suppose it won't hurt anybody if you two go." No one could describe the glee on their faces.

Yet a disapproving look was on Piccolo's face as the children ran upstairs. Gohan tilted his head, "What's with the long face Piccolo? Tora has a clean bill of health."

Piccolo shrugged, "I...just think that they should stay...to train."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. She knew how much he cared for their children. In actually, Piccolo is more protective of them than she is. Behind that solid exterior is a soft heart that cares deeply for his family. She normally would be worried about Tora right now, but she knew that Dende knew what he was talking about and trusted his judgment. She thought hard, trying to find something to change her hubby's mind.

She smiled slyly. She slowly looped an arm around Piccolo's and gestured him to lean down. Piccolo awkwardly leaned down as Chi-Chi whispered something into his ear. Gohan raised an eyebrow slowly at the couple. The namek's cheeks turned a dark purple. He raised his head and looked away from her. He mumbled, "Go ahead and take them."

Chi-Chi's eldest son grimaced, "I do not want to know what you just told him mom." Chi-Chi rubbed her neck in embarrassment.

A few moments later, Tora and her other big brother ran down the stairs. Gohan tired to get rid of a very unpleasant image from his mind. He smiled, "You guys ready?" The two nodded vigoursly. Gohan looked over to his elders, "Bye mom, see ya Piccolo. Come on guys, let's leave." He ushered the kids out of the house quickly.

The door closed behind them. Chi-Chi looked up at her green man. She rose to her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. He sighed before smiling slightly, "Alright, alright. Come on."

* * *

><p>The flashing lights and the groups of people over whelmed the children. They were never in large crowds much, and when they are, they are usually with their parents.<p>

Goten sat on Gohan's shoulders while Tora held his eldest brother's hand. Gohan pointed a cafe, "That has really good food, want to go in and try some?" Goten nodded vigoursly. The elder half-sayian chuckled, "Alright, but you can't eat all of their food though."

The three walked in and got seated out side. The tables were made of steel but carved in cute designs, along with the chairs. The eating area was surrounded by a small fence. The sun reflected off of the buildings and car windows. The boys ordered some kind of sandwich while Tora just had water. The waiter gave Gohan a funny look but that young man just shrugged it off.

The boys had not filled their stomachs completely, but the meal managed to pull them over for two hours or three. Gohan then took his little siblings to the local park. The three wandered around until a familiar face was found.

"Trunks!" Goten ran up to the lavender haired boy. The two laughed and darted for the soccer field. Vegeta then appeared in front of the remaining siblings.

Gohan laughed, "I wouldn't expect to see you bring Trunks."

Vegeta sneered, "I didn't really have a choice in the matter." He looked at Tora, "Well look who woke up. Didn't expect you to be out here little half breed brat."

Tora growled, "Shut it Vegeta!"

Gohan rolled his eyes, "Be nice Tora. Now go on and play with the boys."

The child huffed, "The boys wouldn't want to play with me in a million years."

Vegeta mumbled, "Probably because you're a namekian mutt." With Tora's large ears, she heard every word. She walked up to the prince and kicked his shin, hard. The man clutched his leg, "Why you little brat!" Tora glared back at the sayian and ran towards the swing set. She looked back to make sure the man didn't follow her and sat on a swing.

She didn't swing the swing back. She only hovered above the sand. She saw a shoe come into her vision. She looked up from the sand and saw a girl standing in front of her. She looks about her age. She had long brown hair the went to her back and sliver-grey eyes. She wore a red and white stripped dress with red shoes.

The girl smiled broadly, "Hi! I'm Terry! Wanna come play with me?"

The half-namekian glanced cautiously at the girl. Her father always told her to make a good judgment at the people you meet, to make sure they weren't 'evil'. As she looked at the girl, she saw no reason not to judge her. Her eyes told Tora that she really did just want to play with her. Her smile told no lies. She seemed harmless to her.

Tora nodded, "OK." She jumped off the swing, "I'm Tora."

Terry chuckled, "Nice to meet you Tora!" She grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the jungle gym."

* * *

><p>Hours past at the park. Gohan and Vegeta talked briefly during that time. Vegeta glanced at his watched. He yelled, "Boy! Come on, it's time to go!"<p>

Trunks lifted his head while he pinned Goten in a wrestling match, "Aw Dad! Just a bit longer?"

Vegeta yelled, "You know not to question me! Come on."

Gohan nodded, "I have to agree. Come on Goten, time to go home!" The boys sighed as they ran up to the two. Vegeta and Trunks then flew away towards their house. Gohan looked around for his little sister. "Know where did she go?" Just then, Tora ran up with another girl.

The elder has never seen Tora smile so much. Tora stopped in front of them and motioned to the girl next to her, "This is Terry Gohan! She is so much fun! Terry, these are my big brothers Gohan and Goten!"

The half-sayian knelt down at Tora's new friend. He reached out his hands and shook hers, "Nice to meet you Terry. I'm glad my sister found someone to play with."

Terry giggled, "She is really fun!" The brunette looked towards the raven haired girl, "Do you think we can play again?"

The little warrior looked at Gohan with plea full eyes, "Can we Gohan?"

The young man chuckled, "That's fine with me, if Terry's parents are alright with it."

Terry nodded, "Oh yes! My mom brings me here every Tuesday."

Gohan sat up, "I think I can manage that with Mom and Piccolo, maybe even Bulma, don't you think Tora?" The girl giggled and hugged her brother. In the distance, a woman called Terry's name. The girl said her goodbyes and ran to the woman, who would most likely be her mother.

* * *

><p>Gohan brought the kids home and had to leave soon after. Chi-Chi tried to persuade Gohan to stay, but he said he had much work he needed to do. Before he left he told them about Terry. Chi-Chi thought it would be a good idea to have the kids to go to the park every Tuesday. She called Bulma later to have Trunks join her kids on the dates.<p>

During dinner, all Tora could talk about was her day with her new friend. She talked so much that she had to be reminded to drink her water. Chi-Chi smiled broadly as her daughter talked about her first friend. Piccolo was actually relieved that she found someone other than family to talk to. Although he loved his wife, he didn't want his daughter to end up like her.

**Sorry it took so long. Anyways, Tora has a friend! Please review and subscribe.**


	6. Chapter 6

Piccolo sat on the look out, massaging his temples. He said softly, "I swear, if that woman yells anymore my ears will fall off. Doesn't she know my ears aren't like hers?"

"Piccolo? Why are you here?"

The namek looked up to see Gohan sitting next to him. He didn't hear him coming, might be because his ears were slightly ringing. Piccolo rested his hands on his lap, "Your mother is driving me up the wall today. I needed a break."

Gohan nodded and sighed, "Yeah, I had to get away from Videl too." The two looked up to see Vegeta landing down with his arms crossed. His mouth was set in a frown. Gohan chuckled, "Bulma?" Vegeta nodded and sat across from the other two. The half sayian chuckled, "Looks like our wives are in 'the mood' again."

Vegeta huffed, "Why they are so hormonal is beyond me. The Sayian women on my planet were never like this."

Gohan fell onto his back, "Well, we can hide out here for a while...until they come looking for us."

Piccolo waved him off, "Chi-Chi is busy with her daily chores. I'll be fine. I don't know about you and the ass over there though."

The prince snarled, "Shut it namek. I can go where ever I want when ever I want. No woman can change that."

The namek smirked, "Is that why you are hiding out here then?" Vegeta flipped him off and stared straight foreword.

Gohan rolled his eyes and laughed. A few minutes past with silence when Gohan felt a small power level that he knew well. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He nudged Piccolo, "I think someone caught you out even with your power level down." Piccolo simply rolled his eyes.

Tora landed ungracefully, stumbling before finding her balance. She brushed her hair from her face and skipped to the three men. Piccolo eyed at his daughter before asking, "Did you're mother send you to find me?"

The half namek nodded, "Yeah, Bulma and Videl too." Vegeta was about to speak something none too polite but reconsidered with the death glare that was being sent from Gohan and Piccolo. Tora giggled, "I won't tell them where you are." She skipped over and plopped in Gohan's lap.

Gohan hugged his sister tightly, kissing her cheek. He asked, "So, how did you find us?"

Tora laughed at him, "It wasn't all that hard to figure out. If you guys are running from Mama and the other two you would come up here because they A; can't fly or B; don't know you would be here...that would be Videl. Goten and Trunks are still looking for you guys though. This is probably the last place they would look before going home."

Vegeta eyed the half breed carefully, "You're too smart for you're own good, you know that?"

The little girl shrugged and smiled, "You know you love my intelligence Uncle Veggie." Vegeta hissed but kept his mouth shut.

Tora laughed and looked at the vastness in front of her, "I purpose you three find someplace else to hide. Mama, Videl and Bulma was going to give the boys a big reward if they found you guys and told them. They may not look like much, but those three are pretty sneaky and can call Bulma on Trunk's cell phone and have Bulma and the other two to come with out you guys knowing. And they seemed pretty mad too. I don't remember all of the things they were going to do you guys, but I know they aren't pretty.

Vegeta mumbled, "Those little traitors."

Piccolo crossed his arms, "I really don't want to go back. I might lose my hearing if I do. I can handle the attacks I get from her but the screaming...just thinking of it hurts my head."

Gohan rubbed his head, "Yeah, Videl gets a bit loud too, but I think she hits harder than mom."

Vegeta huffed, "Bulma gets loud as well, but she has power over the gravity room and sex." Piccolo narrowed his eyes at Vegeta but turned away when Tora settled into his lap.

Tora adjusted her shoes, slipping them further up her ankle. She smiled and pronounced, "I know how to get them to stop being mad you guys!"

The prince seemed skeptical, "Oh yeah, how?"

The girl giggled, "Well, for you Vegeta, you can say you'll take Trunks to the park tomorrow. She'll see that you're a good father and would easily get over what ever you did. Before you complain, it is just one day from your training, not whole a month, which would be how long she would take the chamber away." Vegeta nodded, understanding the concept.

She looked over at her brother, "And Gohan, you could always take Videl out for shopping and dinner. She likes to shop and it would be a romantic night that she wanted for a while." Gohan smiled, thinking that it was a splendid plan.

Tora looked up at her father, "And Papa...well, Mama doesn't complain much about you. You help around the house and stuff...I know, you can kiss her! Mama says you don't kiss her enough."

Piccolo shook his head and sighed, "How do you know these things?"

She smiled, "When they have their girl time and I'm doing homework in the other room, I happen to eavesdrop. They like to talk about their problems. I know everything about them."

Piccolo stood onto his feet, picking his daughter up with him. "I suppose it's now or never."

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, I guess we can't be cowards all day." Vegeta reluctantly stood up after Gohan. The four rocketed off of the Lookout and headed towards the former Son's household.

Piccolo stated that he needed to take a little trip before hand.

* * *

><p>Piccolo landed down first, followed by Gohan, and Vegeta. Chi-Chi saw the three lands down and called the other two to join her to scold them. The six stood across from each. Neither side was moving nor talking, it seemed like a Mexican stand off. A low growl came from the females while the men cautiously thought of their plan.<p>

Vegeta, deciding that it was now or never, stepped forward. His wife's mouth was set in a grimace while looking at the prince with slight hatred and annoyance, something Vegeta would usually do. Vegeta rubbed his left arm, avoiding eye contact as long as possible. He sighed heavily and looked at her. He murmured, "I will, uh, take Trunks with his friend to the park tomorrow...all day."

Bulma's eyes widened in shock. Vegeta never actually volunteered to take their son anywhere unless it was a reward for training. Her face softened and turned into small smile. She threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry dear! I'm glad you're going to do something with our son!"

Vegeta only grunted but on the inside he was jumping. He thought to himself, _I should get more advice from the kid more often._

Vegeta picked Bulma up bridal style, leaving the other four. Gohan was now up to bat. He rubbed his arms and nervously said, "Uh, Videl, how about to apologize that we go shopping tomorrow and out for dinner? I can get off of work."

Videl clapped her hands, "Oh, there was this new restaurant I heard was really good! We could go there!" Gohan agreed, waved goodbye to his mother and flew back with Videl to their house.

Now the only two left was Chi-Chi and Piccolo.

Piccolo thought long and hard on how he was going to do this. He didn't show affection often but he knew that his family knew he loved them. That was why he didn't do much. He could understand, though, why Chi-Chi wanted more of it. She talked about it constantly when he was just living with her. Well, thought of every angle and knew the best approach was head on.

He took a deep breath and mumbled about something incoherent. He walked briskly up to his wife, grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a deep and hard kiss.

Chi-Chi stood frozen with her lips attached to his. She relaxed slightly, realizing that this was what she wanted for a few months and she was blowing it. She wrapped her thin arms around his neck and kissed him patiently. She pulled back reluctantly and giggled. He moved to her neck, gently kissing it. Chi-Chi giggled again, "You haven't been like this since we, uh, made Tora."

Piccolo grinned and looked down at her. He was barraged with kissed before he could make his excuse. She took off his turban when she remembered a small detail. She gasped slightly, "What about Goten and Tora?"

The namek had devious smile on his face, "I left them at Krillin's."

The house wife laughed softly as she embraced her husband once more.

**I had to have a little Piccolo and Chi-Chi action. I mean, they are the ones mentioned. **

**Sorry for the long wait, the ACT's are next week and I've been spending months on it.**

**Please review and subscribe.**


	7. Chapter 7

Trunks and Goten ran into the little house. Chi-Chi, whom was in the kitchen, heard the stampede of boys enter her home and sighed, She called out, "Goten! Trunks! What have I told you about running in the house?"

Goten stopped in front of the kitchen door with mud hanging from his hair, "To not to." Trunks followed behind with mud clinging to his gi.

She growled at the improper grammar and the mud on their bodies. She rested her hand on the counter top and corrected the boy, "You pronounce it, 'You told me not to run in the house.' Use the whole sentence Goten. Secondly, go wash up. I just mopped the floors and I do not want you two to ruin it. So you boys go take a bath. I'll have lunch for you when you're done."

The boys sluggishly walked towards the bathroom to draw a bath.

A half hour later and the boys ran into the kitchen with fresh clothes on and squeaky clean faces. Goten's feet skidded to a stop when he saw his sister and her new friend, Terry. He felt a weird nagging feeling in the back of his head. It felt like a red siren was going off in his head, warning him about something.

Trunks past his friend and jumped into a chair. The other half-sayian shook away the dazed feeling and sat next to his friend.

Terry looked up at Trunks and giggled. She brushed her brown locks back, "Hi! I'm Terry!" She looked over at Goten and giggled as well, "You're Tora's brother huh? Goten?" The boy nodded his head slowly, eyeing her over.

Trunks beamed, "Hi! I'm Trunks! So, you're Tora's friend?"

The little brunette smiled, "Yup!"

The children talked among trivial things, like where they played and how they got certain cuts. Goten was the only one out of the four who was silent. He listened to the conversation, talked very little, and watched the human child from the corner of his eye.

He didn't know what ticked him off. Perhaps it was the smile or the laugh she made, or how he was now protective of her more than Gohan was that made Goten make suspicions. All he knew was that he just couldn't and wouldn't trust her. It wasn't because she was human, his mother was of that race, and it wasn't because she was weak. His sister was much weaker than him strength wise.

Perhaps he was over reacting and just didn't want anyone to be around his sister, or perhaps he had been around his mom for too long and gained her crazy ideas.

He excused himself and narrowed his eyes when his back was turned from the table. He had to tell Tora to stop playing with that girl.

He headed outside to think things over, which didn't happen much with this youngster. He stopped in his tracks when he thought how happy Tora was when she met Terry. He never seen her so happy in his life. She had a friend of her own, just like he did.

If he was the old Gohan, he wouldn't have thought twice to tell his sister to forget the kid and just watch his sister get upset. Now that he finally took charge of his younger sibling, he knew that he didn't want to hurt his sister again. As much as he didn't like the girl, he couldn't allow her to get hurt again.

* * *

><p>The girls headed up to Tora's room after lunch. Terry walked around the room for the first time; they arrived just as the boys took a bath.<p>

The human danced around the room, "Your room is kind of plain."

Tora shrugged, "I only go in here to do homework."

Terry looked at her questionly and then she nodded, "Oh yea! You don't sleep! Forgot about that. By the way, your mom is really nice. She cooks good too!"

The half-namek rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Yeah, such a joy to live with." She sat on her bed and looked out the window.

Terry twirled her hair, "Your brother is kind of cute."

Tora raised her eyebrow, "Which one?"

The other girl giggled, "Goten." Tora grimaced at the thought that someone thought her older brother was cute.

Terry sat backwards on the wooden chair that sat in front of the plain brown desk. She rested her arms on the back, "Come on, you must have a crush on someone."

The little warrior shook her head, "I don't know too many kids so I wouldn't have a crush on any of them!" He cheeks turned a light crimson.

Terry laughed, "You do like someone! Who is it? I won't tell! I promise!" Tora looked away and looked intently at the bare wall. A sly grin appeared on the girl, "It's Trunks, isn't it?"

Tora's face grew red as she denied it, "No! I don't have a crush on him! He...he's too old! Yeah, that's it."

"Oh please," said Terry, "He's not that old and you have a crush on him!" She nudged the half-namek to reassure her, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me." Tora smiled and fumbled with her gi. Terry took her time to look at her desk and her head tilted in confusion when she saw a large math book on the desk. She asked, "What's this?"

Tora frowned and then smiled, "Oh, that's some of my homework my mama gives me. You haven't done these before?"

Terry scanned the inside of the textbook and shook her head, "I haven't seen anything like this, it looks way too hard. This stuff is making my head hurt." She slowly placed the book back and laughed slightly. Tora laughed along.

**Kinda short, but I am not sure how to get to the part of the plot I want to get at. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please subscribe and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the semi-annual Z Warrior reunion. The group was always busy with their new lives that they didn't have much time with each other. Of course, there were birthday parties and what not, but it was fun to just have a get together every year.

They all met a Kame house where a barbecue would be set up and where kids could go run around the beach. Everybody pretty much sat around drinking and laughing about old times. Dende even joined the group. Of course, there were a few people who were not pleased with this. A: Piccolo. B: Vegeta. (Both hated crowds). Yet despite their displease, they came every year just to please their wives.

Trunks and Goten were wearing matching orange and purple swimming trunks... (**Make jokes**) and Tora was wearing a little one piece purple bathing suit. The three would chase each other in the water while Marron built a sand castle with her father. The women were bathing in the sun in their bikinis while the other men stood by the house and talk about nothing in particular.

There was only one person not enjoying himself...not Piccolo.

That man would be Roshi. He didn't ogle at the girls, he stand with the guys; he just stood and watched the sky. No one seemed to notice. Yet, there was one thing on his mind that was causing him to worry greatly.

No, there wasn't a threat to the Earth, not that he was aware of, and no one was dying. No, it was the exact opposite if dying. Someone was living, or about to live soon, and it could change everything around them. It had started about three days ago that had turned him into a worrying old man.

* * *

><p><em>Roshi ogled a swimsuit magazine for the tenth time that morning. He just had his morning cup of Joe and his light breakfast. He placed the 'reading material' down and popped his back. He then made his way out side when a voice just shouted from no where, "Hey Master Roshi!"<em>

_The old man jumped, almost having a heart attack and looked around frantically, "Come out, where ever you are!"_

_The voice laughed, "It's me, Goku!"_

_The old man relaxed, "Oh Goku, it's you. You should really warn someone when you are trying to talk to someone, almost gave me a heart attack."_

_Goku laughed in his head.__Roshi shook his head and laughed too. The Sayian went on, "I was just so excited that I had to tell someone."_

_Roshi sat on the coach and asked, "So Goku, what did you want to tell me?"_

_Goku blurted out, "After seeing little Goten all those years ago, and training for a bit, I've decided to come back to life!" Roshi's jaw slammed into the ground. Goku chuckled, "I know, it is wild huh? Well, I want to see my sons again and all you guys again. I also miss Chi-Chi. I kind of miss her nagging me all the time too."_

_Roshi froze and tried to speak but Goku kept blabbering on, "The Namekians had agreed to help me comeback to life and to Earth with their Dragon Balls! Can you believe it? Any how, I want you to promise me you won't tell anyone that I am coming. I want it to be a surprise for everyone. Do you promise?"_

_Roshi sucked in a breath and said, "Yeah Goku, I promise."_

* * *

><p>He had kept his promise to the fullest, he hasn't told a soul. But he wanted to tell Goku that Chi-Chi moved on. She married another man who, in his opinion, was quite a good husband to her. Although he knew Goku since he was a young boy, he didn't know how well he would take to Piccolo and Chi-Chi, or the fact that his youngest son now calls another man father. Hell, he wasn't totally sure how the man would treat little Tora.<p>

He was fearful.

Vegeta had said that when a Sayian had lost their family, and they were fairly close to them, they tend to lose it for a few moments before slowly coming back to reality and then realizing that their family is gone and to find a new one. Of course, Vegeta wasn't afraid at the time because he had a hunch that Goku wouldn't ever want to come back.

Man, was his hunch wrong.

He looked at the children playing in the water. Children who never knew of the great warrior named Goku. He looked over at Tora, the girl who was the only other half breed that wasn't a Sayian.

If Goku snapped, she would be his first target. Vegeta, the only one who knew about a Sayian's behaviors, said that if someone had taken their mate and had a child with them, the one being cheated on would attempt to destroy any offspring his mate had with the other man. Much how a male lion does when they take over a pride and kill all the cubs that the previous lion had.

Tora ran up to her older brother and was swung around by her hands.

Roshi shook his head. No, Goku wouldn't do that. Even if he did, Vegeta would keep Goku occupied till he calmed down. Even if he didn't, he knew Gohan would protect his little sister and his mentor at all cost. He knew Gohan loved his father deeply, but he knew that protecting his family was more important.

A sudden rush prickled his skin and he shivered. Vegeta frowned and looked to the sky. Piccolo froze in his place while Gohan fisted his hands together and gripped his sister tighter. Tora felt the same feeling as the others and looked over at her other older brother. Goten shrugged as he looked at their elder's reactions.

A man far in the distance speeds towards the island at great speed. A few of the older men smiled slowly, recognizing the man. The children retreated behind their fathers, peaking from behind their backs. Chi-Chi gasped and looked over at Piccolo, who just gave her the same look of fear and surprise. Vegeta looked over at the girl that was hidden behind Piccolo and stepped closer to the girl.

Goku landed across the group of staring people and waved, "Hey everybody!"

Everybody stared at him and stood their awkwardly. Soon, a few of his old guy friends walked up to him and welcomed him back. Vegeta nodded his head towards the man's direction.

Goku looked at Gohan, who stood between Piccolo and Chi-Chi, and smiled widely, "Is that Gohan? Man, you are...tall and old looking." Gohan hesitantly walked up to his father and hugged him, nuzzling his face into his shoulder. Goku stepped back and looked at Goten, who stood next to Piccolo with a firm stare at Goku.

The Sayian walked over to Goten and knelt down to one knee, "You've gotten big too. I remember when you were a baby." Vegeta took that distraction to pull Tora behind him, knowing full well that the man would talk to Piccolo next. Tora, shocked and confused, grabbed onto Vegeta's leg. She felt the fear coming from all of the adults, and knew that the Prince of Sayians was trying to protect her in some way.

Goku straightened up and looked at Piccolo, "How are things Piccolo?"

Piccolo looked away awkwardly, "Fine."

Goku looked over at Chi-Chi, whom stood with her hands clasped in front of her. Goku lent out his hand and she shied away from it. He cocked his head, "I missed you Chi-Chi, so much." The Sayian tried to hold her, but the housewife moved away from him, stepping closer to Piccolo. Goku asked, "W-what's wrong?" He looked at everyone around him, whom seemed so distant from him, "What's going on? Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi looked over at Vegeta, and noticed that her daughter was hidden behind his back. His form was rigid and he seemed like a spring, ready to pounce. She took a deep breath and said slowly, "Goku, I am glad that you are back, truly I am but...," She looked at Piccolo and then back at Goku, "I don't feel the same about you anymore."

Goku looked at her, confused. Chi-Chi took a deep breath and gathered her will, "What I am trying to say Goku, I do not love you anymore."

Finally sinking everything in, Goku breathed deeply and looked at her with tears in his eyes, "But...but why Chi-Chi? I...I saved the world and trained hard. I love you!"

Chi-Chi shook her head and grabbed his hands, "Goku, you are a good man, but you were never really a husband. You were a good father, but, you never really cared about the house or the kid's education or even staying alive to see your second son being born. You left Goku. I thought you were never coming back. _We all_ thought you weren't coming back. I couldn't wait for you any longer Goku. I just...couldn't."

Gohan licked is dry lips as he watched his parents face each other.

Goku whimpered, "Why can't we try again?"

Chi-Chi wiped tears from her eyes, "B-Because I already married another man."

Goku starred dumbfounded at her. He stuttered out, "W-who is he?" No answer, "Who. Is. HE!?" The woman flinched from his booming voice.

Piccolo hissed at him and stood in front of his wife protectively, "It is I, Goku."

The warrior, no longer crying, narrowed his eyes and shouted, "I thought you were my friend! I thought I trusted you to take care of my family! Not take them away from me!"

The Namekian, now frustrated, bellowed, "They were no longer yours when you died and decided to never come back! You missed your first son's life! You missed the birth of your second! You left your wife alone with two sons with nothing to live on! That was your decision to leave them. It was mine to stay with them."

Goku grabbed Piccolo by the gi, "You backstabber! I am going to kill you!"

"No! Leave my Papa alone!"

Goku turned around to see a child with long black hair shaking beside Vegeta. The Sayian looked down at the girl and looked over at Piccolo and Chi-Chi. He dropped the Namek and looked towards her with hatred in his eyes. Vegeta punched Goku in the stomach while the Sayian was distracted. He yelled out, "Run!"

Tora backed slowly from the two fighting Sayians with horror in her eyes. She started to back further than flew into the air at great speeds.

Goku's kai blasted Vegeta away in a cloud of dust and sand. When the sand blew away, Goku stood glaring at the sky in his Super Sayian 2 form. He snarled and flew after the girl.

**Beware guys; I have so many collage classes that I will have little time to write. So please be patient.**

**Hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Please subscribe and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Tora hadn't even flown a mile before Goku materialized in front of her. Her eyes flew open and her jaw was locked open. She couldn't manage a scream as the Sayian backhanded her back towards the island. She screamed as she hit the shore. She slowly rose to her hands and knees, her hair dripping with water. Her head band was floating in the water, so her antennae were dropping down. She slowly looked up and saw her eldest brother rushing to her aid.

Goku appeared from no where, his eyes drilled into the girl's back. He rose his foot and pressed it hard against her spine. Gohan, enraged, tackled his father to the ground and shouted, "Dad! Snap out of it!" He tried to pin Goku down, but the man swatted the boy away like a fly. He rose and kicked his son in the ribs, hard.

The man hissed, "Stay out of it." The once fun man sounded nothing like his old self. Gohan coughed up blood and groaned.

The Sayian jumped to his feet and reached down to pick the half-Namekian by her arm. Goten, finding his strength from in side himself, ran at his blood father and attempted to punch him out. His punched didn't faze Goku, but it did enrage him further. He dropped the girl and began to squeeze the life out of the boy.

Piccolo jumped onto Goku's back, pulling him back. The Sayain stumbled and dropped Goten, who landed in the sand with a thud. Goku gripped the Namekian's wrist and threw him over to Kame house, barely missing the building by a hair.

Looking up, Tora saw both of her brothers in immense pain and Piccolo being thrown like a doll. She furrowed her brow and staggered to her feet. Goku punched Piccolo's jaw. Tora growled and began to power up in anger.

Goku turned around and glared at the girl. His eyes turned a fiery red and flew head first at her. Tora yelled and Goku was knocked down by an enormous wave of kai.

The dust settled and Tora stood with her head hunched over and her hands balled into fists. She looked up and there was a quite a change in her.

Her skin was now an olive green and her hair was a luscious silver. She bared her fangs at Goku whilst the Sayian, with his golden hair, snarled at her.

The two stared down for what seemed like hours, seizing each other up, before the two clashed. The two flew into the sky, battling it out in a fit of blood and sweat.

Dende healed Gohan, Goten, and Piccolo's injuries. Chi-Chi knelt beside her boys and looked up at where her daughter and ex-husband were fighting. She asked, "What happened to Tora? Why is she...like that?"

The guardian simply shrugged, "I do not know what happened to her. It never happened to a Namekian before, at least, not since the old world...maybe. My knowledge of that period is lacking. Perhaps...no, it can be."

Piccolo whipped blood from his lip, "Speak man! My daughter just changed colors!"

"Well, there was a story that our people tell our children. There use to be this hero, before the drought wiped out our females and males, leaving Guru behind, who was the most powerful being in our race. The hero was much like Super Sayian, although, I don't think that they could ever become as strong. Or they could, again, it was several hundred of years ago and no one knows for sure. That hero was a Super Namekian."

"Although, he wasn't like the Super Nameks today. In stead of growing bigger, they change pigments in their skin. Yet, almost every hero that descended into a Super Namekian would lose control of their powers and would wreck havoc on everything they see. But, that was just a myth...or so I thought."

They look up to the pair. Krillian asked, "How does one get into the state? By training?"

Dende hook his head, "No they get it from...oh dear!" His hands shook, "She became one after she got ill! Her power rose during her struggle to survive!"

* * *

><p>The two were now miles from the island. Tora raised her palm and slapped him multiple times. Then, with a raised fist, she punched Goku square in his mouth, sending him crashing into the side of Kame house. The man was sprawled in a crater and was surrounded by rubble.<p>

Goku opened his eyes and looked around in a daze. He blinked and looked up the faces around him. He asked, "What happened?"

Everyone almost fell on their back in surprise. Tein brought his fist up, "You mean you don't remember a thing?!"

The Sayian tapped his chin, "Well, I remember Chi-Chi telling me about marrying Piccolo and...that is it. I blanked out after that. Why, what happened?"

Goten glared at the man, "You don't remember trying to kill my sister?!"

Goku sat up and winced, "Wait? You have a sister?" He looked up at Piccolo and Chi-Chi, "You two had a girl?"

Piccolo face palmed. Vegeta huffed, "I knew you wouldn't remember. Yes, they had a brat and now, from the looks of it," He moved his eyes towards the ocean, "she still wants to kill you."

Tora flew up to the house and stood on the ground, snarling and growling. Her attention was sorely on Goku. Her eyes glowed red as she took a deep breath and screeched such a high frequency that the Kame house started to crack and shake. The group winced as their eardrums pounded against their head. Piccolo and Dende, however, toppled over as their claws sunk deep into their skull, trying to block out the ringing in their ears.

The half breed snorted and raised her hand and charged for a kai blast. Goku's eyes widened. Gohan pulled at his father's gi and pulled him out of the way. The two breathed heavily as they looked over at Piccolo, who was still suffering from the screech. Chi-Chi placed a hand on her husband's back, and looked over at her eldest son. She pointed at Tora, "Gohan. Please calm your sister before she blows up the island or harms her self."

Gohan reluctantly looked up at her enraged little sister, whom was throwing kai blasts at every direction. He racked his brain quickly, attempting to find anything on stopping his sister, but not harming her. He grabbed his hair in frustration and then an idea came to his head.

He shook his father's shoulder, getting his attention. He mouthed, 'Distract her.' It took Goku a few seconds but she then got the plan. He nodded and flew a few feet in front of Tora. He waved his arms in the air, "Hey, uh, girl! Girl! Look!"

Tora huffed and advanced on the Sayian. Gohan saw his chance and took it. He flew up behind Tora and wrapped his arms around hers. Tora hissed as she struggled to free her arms. Gohan whispered in her ear, "Tora. Everything's alright. I'm OK. Goten is OK. Piccolo is OK. Goku doesn't want to hurt you Tora."

She wiggled and struggled to break free. Gohan did not permit her escape, and whispered soothing words into her large ears. Soon, Tora began to tire and slowly powered down. Her eyes were cast downward as her skin and hair turned back to their original colors.

She fell limp into his arms, hanging loosely. Gohan hugged the child as he walked over to his mother, shaking erratically. Chi-Chi ran to them and took Tora into her arms. The mother sighed deeply as she held her daughter tight. "My baby. My baby."

"So, uh, she isn't green?"

Gohan and Chi-Chi turned and faced Goku, where the Sayian stood very confused and a tad bit helpless.

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi and her family quickly flew home, too stressed to even stay to help clean up the mess that Tora and Goku had caused. Once home, Chi-Chi put her daughter to bed for the second time in Tora's life, and it felt odd. She sat on the girl's bed and looked down at her with great interest, brushing back her silky black hair.<p>

"I'm...sorry Chi-Chi."

The woman did not turn around and kept brushing back the girl's hair. "I know you didn't mean it."

Goku stepped into the room with his hands behind his back nervously. She walked to the side of Tora's bed and looked down at her with sadness. He made a small smile, "She is...kind of cute. Very strong, at least, for being part..." He didn't finish the rest of the sentence. He didn't need to. He sighed, "She looks a lot like him."

"Yes, she does. Acts a lot like him as well. Piccolo is a very good father."

There was a slight pause. "I figured, since he practically raised Gohan...Do you love him?"

"I do, very much so. My hate is forever gone from him for he saved my sons and my life."

Goku choked, "Does he make you happy?"

"...yes."

He rubbed his eyes and then gazed back down at Tora, smiling wide, "I'm glad. Piccolo is a good man and warrior. I just came here to say...I'm sorry for everything. Honestly. I guess I lost something great, huh?"

Chi-Chi looked at him and chuckled sadly, "Oh Goku..."

He leaned against the wall as he looked up at Chi-Chi, "You know, I could help train Goten and uh...what's her name again?"

"Tora." She chuckled, "You would have to make it up to Goten though. He doesn't like it when someone hurts his little sister."

"Yeah...I would have to fix that, wouldn't I?"

"Speaking of Goten, I should tuck him in. I would ask you to stay here but...I don't think that is a good idea. Piccolo might kill you in your sleep."

He laughed, "He would too. Well, I guess I'll stay at Bulma's or something. I'll...see you later."

"Yeah, see you..."

**I totally forgot I didn't post this chapter up. Ha, well sorry about that.**

**Please subscribe and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Tora woke up dazed and confused. Her brain was beating furiously on the inside of her skull, pounding right between her ears. She whimpered as her bruised arms reached up and grabbed her head in pain. She closed her eyes and realized that her spine felt like glass shards were jammed into it, sending fiery waves of pain down her back. Her legs could not listen to the commands she told them.

Her eyes lifted to the window and thought to herself, _What happened? Why...why do I feel this pain?_

She tried to lift up her back but the pain worsened. She hadn't lifted herself from the bed itself. She eyed the ceiling above her and whimpered again. She breath in a lungful of air and raised her hands to the side table to her left and her desk to her right. Her claws dug deep into the polished wood as she used her upper body to lift herself from the bed.

She held her breath as she painstakingly rose from the bed. Her teeth gritted together and her eyes shut tight as she rose. Tora could take no more of the pain and leaned against the wall behind her.

She sighed in defeat and stared at the door. She would not, could not cry out for help. Her vocal chords were dried up for the moment, as if she had been screaming at the top of her lungs for weeks.

Tora waited, and waited, and waited until the door finally cracked open. Goten walked in, his spiky hair entered the room before he did. He smiled when he saw her eyes open. His smile was genuine and kind. He ran to her and stood next to her bed, "I thought you weren't going to wake up until tomorrow or something!"

He waited for her to say something but all Tora did was motion her hands for a pen and paper by making her hand hold a 'pen' and drawing on 'paper'. Apparently that was too much for her big brother: he just stared at her stupidly while scratching his head like an ape. She face palmed, _Only if Dende taught me how to talk to others telepathically. _

Goten placed a hand on his chin and thought the hardest he had in years. He shrugged it off and smiled, "Well, since you're awake, we better show Mom and Dad!" He pulled on her arm innocently and yanked her off of the bed. She gave out a weak cry, one that was choked and dry, as she landed against the floor.

He stepped away quickly with wide eyes. He ran out of the room faster than she had ever seen him run and came back just as quickly, only with Piccolo and Chi-Chi in tow.

Their mother leaned down and raised her baby's head up. Tora cringed, her hands clenched up as she whimpered. Piccolo narrowed his eyes as he turned back to Goten, "Watch your mother and sister, I'm going to retrieve Dende." He ran to the window and opened it. Chi-Chi did not complain when he climbed out of the window and rocketed away from the house.

* * *

><p>Dende pulled his hands away from the girl, his face full of sorrow. When Tora looked up to him he beamed falsely. He pulled something from his robe, a seed, and rested his green hand on her chin, "You must eat this, little one. This will make the pain go away." She obediently ate it, cringed from the sour taste. He smiled, "I'm going to talk to your parents. You rest well."<p>

He released his held breath and walked into the hall where the two parents were waiting. When he exited her room Piccolo pushed from the wall he was leaning against and Chi-Chi rose from the stairstep. Dende averted his eyes for a second, not sure how to begin. He felt the impatience flow from the couple and decided he might as well and spit it out.

"Well, I tried to heal Tora but...I can't."

Piccolo stepped closer, his form towering over the poor namekian child, "What do you mean you can't?"

"W-well, it seemed that, since she transformed into a S-Super Namekian, she can not be healed by an opposing force. Not even a senzu bean. She must heal on her own."

Chi-Chi seemed aggravated, "There is something else, isn't it? Well spill Dende! I want to know what's wrong with my baby!"

"Um, Tora has damaged vocal cords but that should heal in a few weeks. The bruises would heal in a couple of days but...her spine on the other hand, well, I don't believe that will ever heal."

Chi-Chi and Piccolo stared at him dumbfounded. Dende continued, "It seemed that, uh, Goku had either punched and/or kicked her in the back and broke her spine in several places. Right now, she is paralyzed from the waist down. She won't be able to walk or fight again."

Piccolo glared at the wall. He asked, "There is nothing we can do?"

"Well, she has a slight chance that she could recover but it seems that her human DNA won't allow the Namekian DNA to heal her spine."

Piccolo raised his fist to punch the wall but restrained himself at the last moment. Chi-Chi looked away as she covered her mouth, holding back a sob. Tears ran down her face as Piccolo placed a hand on her shoulder. She wrapped herself around her husband and nestled herself against him.

The younger Namekian sighed heavily, "I'm sorry what happened to Tora, I really am. The only thing I can tell you is to keep her comfortable keep her hydrated and make sure when you tell her to tell her gently." He looked at them one last time before heading down stairs and out of the house.

* * *

><p>Trunks stretched out his arms and jumped into the air, "Yes! This is awesome! Look at all of the hot chicks!" The two boys, eighteen and nineteen, stood in front of the school as kids around them swarmed the school.<p>

Goten, walking behind and smiling just as wide. "Man, high school this year is going to be awesome! We are at the top of the food chain. All of the hot girls for the taking, no moms to bug us, or fathers, it is going to be the best Senior year ever!"

"Please Goten, like mom would actually approve of any of the girls you bring home."

Trunks looked behind Goten and saw Tora sitting in her wheelchair with her arms crossed over her chest. Trunks groaned, "What is your little sister doing here?"

Tora huffed, "Shut it Briefs. I'm not so little, I'm thirteen!"

Goten rubbed the back of his head, "Heh, well, mom wanted Tora to get along with other 'normal' kids. So, she enrolled Tora into the school."

Trunks crossed his arms, "Well, at least she's a freshman."

"Um...about that. She is going to be a senior...with us."

Tora brushed back her long black locks behind her white band around her antennae. Her features were quite long and delicate. She laughed, "Just deal with it Trunks." The bell rung. Goten walked behind Tora and pushed her into the school, Trunks growling yet walking behind.

**I didn't even know that she was going to be paralyzed. I shock myself! Hoped it was worth it.**

**With love, Naara.**


	11. Chapter 11

Trunks mumbled under his breath as he pushed Tora to their first class. Tora folded her arms over her small breasts as she glared at the moving tile beneath her. The chrome wheelchair moved swiftly and silently, not interrupting Trunks' unrecognizable rant. Tora hissed, "I can hear every word you say. These big ears are not for decoration."

The lavender headed boy's face grew crimson as he clenched his teeth in frustration. "I wanted to be in the same class as Goten but I got stuck with you for all eight periods!"

"Calm down Briefs. It's not like you won't see my brother after or before school."

The boy's fists tightened onto the black leather grips of the wheel chair. "It's just, we were suppose to be the dynamic duo who would cause trouble and pick up hot chicks."

"You can do that during lunch and after school."

He sighed, "You don't understand. When we go to collage next year, we won't have the same amount of time together. I want this time together so we don't lose what friendship we have."

Tora showed no emotion as she starred down the locker-lined hallway. She said calmly, "My brother has a family and a job but still finds time to hang out with his little brother and sister. He was my first friend out of the three friends I have...I would call you a friend but after what you just mumbled I believe this friendship should end." A flash of a smirk graced her face.

Trunks yelled frantically, "Aw come on, I didn't mean it! I was just angry! You know I'm a spoiled brat! Please don't tell your brothers! PLEASE! THEY'LL KILL ME!"

The young half Namekian chuckled softly yet it held no humor in it. Her silver eyes that never left the hallway were empty and cold. There was not a shroud of happiness in them.

Trunks looked up at a door that read '957'. He sighed and swiveled the wheelchair to face the door. He whispered, "Well, thanks for trying to help me out." No reply. "Oh, and here is some advice since you are new to school in general. Show a little emotion once in a while. People will start to call you a freak if you just stare at them."

"I do what I want Trunks. You know that by now."

"You are going to get slaughtered."

She scoffed as Trunks opened the door and wheeled her in.

Before them a female teacher paused and looked over at the two intruders, a book in hand and a pin placed messily in her brunette hair. The class on the left side were boring their eyes on the two students, smirking at the thought of the famous Briefs son was going to get busted once more.

The woman closed the book and placed a hand on her hip. She shook her head and sighed, "Mr. Briefs, why are you twenty minutes late on your first day of class?"

Trunks rubbed the back of his head while giving a forgiving smiled. "Well, Mrs. So, you see I had to help my friend here get an elevator pass and then show her around the school." He fumbled in his pocket and brought out two orange hall passes, "The Principle wrote us these late passes so we could do it."

Mrs. So eyed at the flimsy pieces of paper before landing her gaze upon the raven haired cripple. She asked, "What is your name, my dear?"

"I am Son Tora." Although Tora despised the name, her father had no name of her own and so Chi-Chi settled with her ex-husband's.

Mrs. So's blue eyes opened wide in shock and delight. She ran closer to the girl and asked, "You aren't by chance related to Son Gohan are you?" Tora nodded. The middle aged woman smiled brightly, "Oh I loved Gohan so much. He was the most brilliant student I ever had! I suspect you are no different. Please, please take a...er, wheel up to the empty spot on the bottom. Trunks, I think there is a spot at the top."

Trunks nodded, "Thank you Mrs. So."

He wheeled Tora to the desk and then headed to the top where an empty seat was taken. Tora ignored the looks of the two guys and girl were giving him and looked forward.

When class ended, a blonde girl from the top row snickered and tiptoed behind Tora. Trunks looked up momentarily and then glanced back up. Jewel, the girl known most for her pranks, was readying to grab the handle bars. The boy ran so fast that he amazed himself. He grabbed Tora's chair and hauled her out of the room.

Tora sat calmly and muttered, "I could've handled the little wench."

"Yeah, by throwing her through a wall! I know you all too well and I have to protect everyone here from you."

* * *

><p>By the time lunch rolled around Trunks was sprawled on the round table and Tora just sat across from him eating an apple and sipping at on a bottle of water. Goten walked in smiling like a goof while holding two trays of food. "How are things..." He paused and sat down between his sister and Trunks. "What happened?"<p>

Trunks groaned, "I had to save this school just about four times today?"

Goten stuffed a whole slice of pizza into his mouth and asked, "Wram w'at?"

He pointed at Tora, "Well, apparently Little-Miss-Priss here has a natural ability to attract bullies without even batting an eyelash. I had to keep those turds away from her so she wouldn't kill anybody and get suspended."

Goten rolled his eyes, "Is it because I did that four years ago?"

Trunks raised his head and let it's weight rest against his hand. "No, although that's a good reason. She has the anger-management as both your mother and father. Not to mention that she is as violent as them."

Tora looked at the core in front of her, examining every detail of the useless item. Goten sighed, "Well, that is true. Thanks any how because if she gets in trouble then I get in trouble. I can hear mom now. 'She is your little sister and you must protect her blah blah blah blah-blah!'," He said in a high obnoxious tone.

The girl sneered, "I can take care of myself. Just because I can't use my legs doesn't mean I can't help my self. You shouldn't get blamed for my doings."

Goten opened his mouth before laughter ruptured behind them. Goten and Trunks turned around to see their friends from last year: Yuri, Tom, Terran and Shikaku. Trunks waved, "Sup guys! Haven't seen you guys in forever."

Yuri and Terran were two snippy blonde girls with a set of blue eyes. They were called the twins when they had no shared blood between them. Tom was the punk who ruled the crew with his strength and beautiful looks. Apparently brown hair goes a long way. Shikaku was just the guy who had to even out the odds but was still valued in this little posse.

Yuri smiled before she saw Tora. She laughed and said, "Why are you guys sitting here?"

Tom smirked and placed a hand on his hip, "Why would you sit with the cripple?" Trunks has never lost more blood in his face in his life.

Goten stood abruptly, shoving his chair back. He grabbed the kid by his shirt and held him above his head. He hissed, "You ever mock my little sister again and I will gut you. You here me? No one, and I mean no one, messes with my little Tora!"

Tom nodded very slowly, his hands shaking horribly. Goten dropped the kid and went to grab Tora's chair. He muttered about escorting her to class and left with out a second thought.

* * *

><p>"So, how was school?"<p>

Tora and Gohan looked up from their plates and up at their mother. The two simply said "Fine." and presumed to eat. Piccolo eyed them and asked, "Nothing unusual today?"

Gohan shrugged, "Not really. Really bland and all. Kind of weird that Tora is a senior with me. That's the only odd thing."

Piccolo nodded yet said nothing. He ruffled Goten's hair before standing up and leaving the kitchen. Chi-Chi smiled yet you could tell she was tired, "Well I'm glad my babies are in the same school." She stood, gave Goten a kiss on the head and Tora a pat on the head and began to take the fairly greasy dishes from the worn wooden table.

Tora wheeled around from table with great ease and used the built in ramp to enter her room upstairs. She locked the door with a familiar click and rolled up to the window.

She looked down at her scarred hands before looking out the window. Her eyes cast down to her thin, unusable legs. She rubbed at her pale yellow dress and looked at a picture frame of when she was younger. When they were all younger. She had a glint of happiness in those eyes back then that could never be expressed the same now. That was before she lost her legs. Before she lost the ability to fight. Before she lost the family she had.

No, no one ever died. No, her parents did not break up. She was no longer part of the family.

After she learned of her disability, everything went to hell. She was broken, she felt weak. Piccolo caught on this and spent the next two years trying to find a way to heal her spine. Chi-Chi fought with him for weeks at a time, to just stop and let wounds heal instead of digging deeper into the cut. Piccolo could not accept this and spent less and less time with Tora. Chi-Chi, however, treated her daughter as if she was always a delicate little Lilly that was just about to be torn to shreds by the passing wind. She refused to have Tora do anything that involved with doing labor and soon treated her only daughter like a doll instead of her daughter.

Tora resented them. She resented everyone but her brother. Goten. Well, him and Terry. He had not changed when she had. He kept strong when she was about to cry. He was her only family for the others she called family were just ghost now.

* * *

><p>"I have never seen a creature more...stunning than her."<p>

"She is quite pretty, huh father?"

"Yes my dear, you made a good decision."

"Very. Her family resents her now. Well, all but that black haired oaf of a boy. Anyone else could give a damn."

"Watch your mouth!"

"Yes father."

"Yes...she does seem...perfect."

**Ha! Suspense at last! Please review and subscribe. Oh, and happy holidays!**


	12. Chapter 12

Goten rambled on about his day and how this ass tried to get to this girl in front of him in economics. Trunks, whom was flying beside him, smiled broadly and laughed at the right places. Tora, whom was being carried bridal style in Goten's arms, with her arms wrapped loosely around his neck, merely watched how her brother's hair whipped in the wind with mild interest.

Trunks rose a hand, silencing Goten. The raven glared at Trunks but the other teen pointed down to where his house is, "Is that a Lamborghini?" The three looked down and saw a red, stylish Lamborghini that wasn't even out in the market yet. The boys landed on the ground in front of the sports car, sprouting dust from under their feet. Goten whistled, "Damn, this is a nice car." He looked into the tinted window, "Do you know who would have such a car?"

Trunks shrugged, "Nah, but we might as well and go in to find out."

Goten ogled the car for a bit longer before holding his sister in one arm and shoving his other hand in his uniform pocket. He fumbled around and pulled out a capsule. He clicked it and threw it on the ground. Smoke erupted from the tiny device and produced Tora's wheelchair. He sat her in the chair and moved behind her to push her into the house.

Trunks threw his bag onto a table in the entryway and walked around the building, searching for the extremely wealthy owner of the car. He heard four voices coming from the inner garden; one to be his mothers, one to be Chi-Chi, one to be Piccolo's and the other one was strangely familiar to him but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Goten wrinkled his nose, "My mom's here?"

Tora narrowed her eyes but waved Goten and Trunks to move forward. Trunks called out, "Mom? You in her..." He stopped short and paused in shock. Goten looked at him in confusion but paused with his mouth agape. Tora stared with a raised eyebrow but nothing much that lead to a solid face expression.

Bulma laughed out loud and gestured to a man with black, smooth hair, a rough goatee and a stylish T-shirt with a faint glowing triangle behind it. "Trunks," She began, "This is Tony Stark. Tony, this is my son Trunks."

Tony laid his hands causally over his chair, his goofy smile flashed his pearly whites, "Right, Little T. I haven't seen you since you were a pink potato."

Trunks opened his mouth, closed it again. He pointed at him, "You...you're..." He spun his head to look at his mother, "You know Tony Stark! THE Tony Stark!"

Bulma giggled as she leaned onto her hand, "Our fathers were quite close, you know, considering they were both billionaire inventors."

Her son gaped at her, "And you didn't tell me this, why?"

She shrugged, "It wasn't really important. You were bound to meet him sooner or later."

Goten stuttered, "Uh, M-Mr Stark. I-I idolize you...so much." Piccolo, whom was standing in the far left corner, rolled his eyes at his foolish and fan-girlish antics.

Stark laughed, "Ha! Even a superstar down here where everybody are gods! Fury owes me a lunch!"

Tora starred at the man with narrowed eyes. Her fangs shown as she seared and crossed her arms as she asked quite hotly, "Who. The Hell. Are you."

Chi-Chi's cheeks flushed as she threw her chair against the wall, splintering into many pieces-startling Tony-as she stood and yelled, "Tora! Mind your manners!"

Goten laughed weakly, "You know she isn't too kind of strangers Mom. Besides, we live in the middle of nowhere. She couldn't have known about him." He looked down at his sister, "Tora, this Tony Stark of Stark Enterprises and a billionaire. He use to build weapons but now he is a hero known as Iron-man. He built his own suit!"

The Namekian half-breed unfolded her arms and laid them gently on her unused legs. She lifted her head, her bangs allowing to show her brows furrow. She grunted. "Please. This noodle looking rich boy is a hero? A genius, maybe, but a hero? His arms are thin as rails," Tony looked down at his arms, examining them briefly before looking back at his insulter, "I can just smell the alcohol coming off of him, and that would deteriorate his fighting abilities. But, I know that those abilities never existed. I have heard of the Iron-Man. A pathetic excuse of a being who can not use any of his physical abilities. He has to use a machine to fight. That makes you weak. That makes me sick." Her eyes grow hard and her knuckles go white. Her gaze never faulted from his.

The room was silent. The mothers and boys were too shocked to speak and Piccolo didn't give a damn to what just happened.

He smiled and then laughed heartily. The others in the room jumped back from astonishment as he sat and laughed. He gulped down his bourbon and placed the cup on the wooden table. He stood and walked over to the girl. He smirked as he crossed his arms and looked down at her. She met his gaze with a hate-filled one that could make rubber go up in flames.

"I like you. You know, when Bulma told me about a girl that broke her spine a few years back I expected a girl who was innocent, shy and maybe a little bashful. But no. You surprised me greatly, Hot rod. I like a girl who has back bone. Well, more or less." She hissed at him but he continued to smirk down at her.

Chi-Chi walked between him and her daughter by standing in front of Tora. "He is going to take you to his tower and fix your legs! Isn't that nice of Mr. Stark?!"

Tora yelled in rage, "What! He is not coming near me! Besides, Bulma has tried everything in her ability to get my spine in order! Pills, electric shocks, wires and machines! What can he do that she couldn't do?!"

Bulma winced but said, "He, as shocking as this is, is quite smarter than me. He has done things that I could only dream of doing."

She stared at the older woman, "You made capsules out of houses and flying cars! What the hell can he do that you can't!?"

Stark placed his hands on his hips and knelt down, "She can only make these cars fly here in Japan. They don't work anywhere else. It might be that there is more alien material in the areas, considering many of them landed here." He glanced over at Piccolo, "Also, no other country trusts the capsules. Only people in this region even know of them."

"Why are you helping me?!"

Stark stroked his chin, "Well, it might be that I owe Bulma a shitload of I.O.U.s. It could be that I would be working on a half-alien half breed, don't worry, I won't dissect you. Or it could be that you are related to many powerful people that could easily destroy my tower and way of life. You chose your pick."

She shot her head over to her father, "And you have agreed to this?" He said nothing, not even having the gull to look up at her. She growled, "Do I have any say in this?"

A figure knelt down to her side and she quickly turned her head, expecting to see Goten. Only, it was Gohan. Her eyes widened, not knowing that he was in the room also. He placed his large hand over hers and smiled, "You have a choice. You always had a choice but this could help you walk again. Every time I see you, you look like you have lost hope. I want to see that smile you use to have when you were little. I want to see your eyes light up again. If it fails to fix your spine, you won't lose anything." He smiled fondly at her, stroking her hair with his other hand.

Tora's hard grip loosened as she thought of the chance to fight again. Even if she wouldn't be as strong or fast as she was before, she would at least go into a tournament. She would be able to fly without her legs hanging beneath her.

She closed her eyes in defeat. "Fine...I'll do it."

* * *

><p>The next morning was her departure. Just about everybody she knew stood outside of her house. Her mother held her close, sobbing, for a good hour before she was detached from her by Piccolo. Gohan picked her up, spun her around, and sat her back in her chair. Her niece, Pan, waddled up to her and sat in her lap, telling her that she will send pictures to her everyday and miss her so very much. Trunks awkwardly hugged her, told her to send him postcards and Goten came last.<p>

He knelt in front of Tora's feet, holding her hands in his. He reached up and hugged her to his chest. He whispered into her pointed ear, "I will always love you Tora. Just remember that. No matter what happens, I will always love you."

She sighed, "I know." He kissed her forehead and backed away reluctantly.

Now, she sat on a leather sofa on Tony's private jet. She sat nervously, looking around the spacious cabin. There was a bar in the back, a flat-screen television across from the sofa and a wooden table bolted onto the floor of the plane. There were various lights on the walls, illuminated the red decor and pictures of Iron-man.

She kept the shades down though. She couldn't muster herself to look out of them. She had flown before, but she never flown in such a cramped space. If this plane decided to crash, she would fall to a fiery death. Yup. Totally safer than with her brothers.

Stark returned to the sofa after a long bathroom break. He severed himself some scotch and sauntered over to the couch. He sat down across from her and took a sip of his drink.

They had been on the jet for four hours and it had been fairly awkward. Tony would play on his little invisible tablet while she would meditate, or at least try to. In any other plane, they would have about ten more hours to go. But, since this is Stark's little jet, it decreased the travel time by two thirds.

There was a cute brunette waitress with a petite waist that came up to them. She batted her green eyes and said, "Five minutes until we land sir."

Tora muttered, "Thank Dende."

* * *

><p>The cars in Manhattan were smoother than she thought they would be, considering they drove on the ground. The windows in Tony's other sports car were tinted as well, but she could see everything outside of them. The buildings were tall and rectangular. There was a coffee shop on every corner and just about everybody was going somewhere.<p>

Considering she was country girl, and an alien, she would stick out like a sore thumb. She hoped that the idiot next to her wouldn't allow her out of his building.

Tony pulled into a parking garage that shut behind them just as they entered. On many sides were security guards and many other fancy cars. He parked on a side, jumped out and threw the keys to a guy in a blue suit. He jogged to the other side of the car and opened the door with a wheelchair in hand. She stared it, noticing that it wasn't as built well as Bulma's but it looked like it could at least move.

She pushed herself on the chair, having some difficulty since she doesn't usually help herself into a chair. Once she was settled in Tony pretty much ran to the elevator and pressed a ridiculous number. The doors shut and Stark hummed, "Well Legolas, I'll give you tour first. Give you your room and dinner. We will start things tomorrow."

"The hell did you call me?" She glared up at him.

He looked down at her, "Not feelin' the name huh? How about Arya? That's a girl elf."

She pointed a finger at him, "I am not an elf!"

"Sure thing elfie. I don't want you to run back to Santa to say I've been a bad boy."

Her face heated up as the elevator dinged and he pushed her out. He began, "Okay, so, you will mainly be on this floor and the floor above. The floor above is the kitchen, living room and a shit-ton of other kick ass things. This floor has my lab and medical bay. Your room will..." He counted the doors until he stopped at door with a T on it.

He opened the door and gave her a key from out of his pocket. "You will have a bed, dresser, desk and bathroom. You can customize it whenever the hell you want as long it isn't Justin Bieber or a baseball team." She furrowed her brows in confusion and he shrugged, "Whatever. If you need to contact me or gain any info, just ask Jarvis. Jarvis! Tell our guest hello!"

A load, robotic voice echoed from the ceiling, "Hello Miss. Tora. Welcome to Stark Tower."

She looked up and tapped the arms of her chair. "Interesting," She muttered.

He wheeled her back to the elevator. They went up to the floor above to show her the living area.

There was an island, stainless appliances and cabinets galore. Just down three steps were four sofas, a large flat television and a coffee table. She ignored all of the shiny and fancy appliances and rolled herself up to the large window wall. It showed the glittering lights of this large city. It was different from the trees and hills she was use to but it calmed her all the same. She took another look at the stars and looked at gave him a 'really?' look.

He shrugged, "I'll fix that later."

**School Blows.**

**Hope you likes it. Review and subscribe. **


	13. Authors Note: Important

My Dear Readers,

I am sorry that I dropped a crossover on me. I was not thinking at the time and just decided to put one there. I just had a major writers block and I had a brillant idea with the Advengers involved. If enough people do not like the crossover, I will go back to my boring, cliche plot I have thought up before.

Forever Yours,

NaaraHatake.


End file.
